


From Tywin to Tywia

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Genderswap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: Tywin is a woman. WHOOPS.





	From Tywin to Tywia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not going to make any money from this. It all belongs to Grrm.

It had been an unnerving evening for Tywin, to put it mildly. Genna and Cersei had teamed up against him and had told him that he didn't have a clue about what it meant to be a woman. Tywin had snorted at it all; it was bad enough to know what being a woman had meant for Joanna when she'd birthed Tyrion. Bleh.

The next morning, Tywin woke up and felt immediately weird. There was a tickling lock of hair across his face.

Tywin blinked.

He hadn't fucked Tyrion's little whore and had forgotten about it, had he? But no, he was seemingly alone.

Tywin lifted the strand of hair and looked at it. It was golden, shot through with grey.

Confused, he wanted to scratch his chest. The next Instant, he stopped short. Stared at his naked body under the blanket.

His eyes widened.

He had boobs! Rather small ones, but unmistakeable. And sagging. No wiry chest hair anymore, though.

What in the name of...!?!?

Tywin tore away the furs that were covering him, incredulous.

When he looked at the place where his cock should have been, it took him every once of strength he had ever learned to muster not to roar in shock.

Out of bed he darted and dashed to the next mirror. It mercilessly revealed the impossible: Tywin's body was feminine all of a sudden. He still looked somewhat like his former self, but gone was the stubble, gone were the sideburns, and instead, he had softer skin and a mop of greyish locks.

Before he could even start to process the news, a searing hot wave licked over him, causing him to cringe. Her. HIM!!

A fraction of his mind came up with the information that this kind of heat was the typical sign of an ageing woman who was losing her fertility.

"I'm not a woman!!" he hissed at himself.

Frantically, he grabbed some scissors from a nearby table and shortened his hair as best he could. Next, he wrapped a broad strip of cloth around his torso to flatten his breasts.

Before he could put on any more clothes, he realised his bladder was full. If you didn't count Joanna's death struggle, Tywin had never been more panicky in his life than he was now.

He waddled over to the adjoining privy and felt so... empty between his legs. In the privy, he sat down gingerly. Really, to have to sit down for this! At first, he didn't know how to proceed, but soon, nature was stronger.

There was a feeling of momentary relief - peeing was suddenly much easier for him than it had been of late. Then, however... No shaking off of a single droplet.

"Bleh! What a mess!"

BLAPP! Tywin clapped his hand over his mouth.

He had a soprano voice! Fuck! Nobody took a soprano seriously!

In utter disarray, Tywin made for the next washstand, scrubbed the weird part he didn't know and couldn't see properly until it hurt; then, he put on his masculine clothes, which didn't really fit him very well anymore.

"Which kind of warped magic is this?" Tywin thought.

His feverish mind told him he needed a strategy. First, he'd try to speak in his darkest possible voice. Second, he'd call for Kevan. Perhaps his brother would have an idea what to do to reverse this change. (Before the female family members found out! The sheer thought of it!) Third... Tywin hadn't given the Seven a single honest prayer since Joanna's death. Maybe, now was the time for one after all.

With a trembling hand, Tywin palmed his face. There was one thing that was sure: He was truly and utterly fucked.


End file.
